Ice Cream With A Little Something Special
by V-quez
Summary: Tenten was enjoying a well deserved day off when a bomb loving ice cream boy turned her life around. DeidaraxTenten. Some Nejiten.
1. Icecream with a little something special

**Ice Cream With A Little Something Special**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

"Um, I'll take a vanilla custard on a cone." I said.

The boy behind the counter looked up at me revealing a stunning colbat blue eye as well as golden blond hair. A smirk danced on his lips when he said

"That's a bit of a boring order,un."

I scoffed at his remark rolling my eyes. Not being able to come up with a witty comeback I simply muttered a "whatever". After writing down my order, he looked back up at me

"I thought maybe you'd order chocolate to go along with those wonderful buns, yeah."

He said with a wink. I felt an unwanted blush creep across my face as I looked harder at the ice cream boy. He was incredibly handsome and only a few years older than me. He smirked again and went in the back to get my order.

By the time he came back, I had collected myself and wondered why this boy looked so familiar.

"here's your order, un"

I eyed him and his wide white smile he thrusted his hand out the window pushing the melting ice cream cone in my face.

"Oh here's a little something special, cutie."

He suddenly stuck his other hand out of the window, uncurling his long pale fingers. They revealed a mouth and tounge. He took his hand and licked off the point of my custard cone. I stared at his face memorized at his playful feature darkened and remembered why his face was so screamingly familiar. He was Deidara, bomb expert, akatsuki member. He smirked as he watched my countenance countort as I realized what was happening.

Deidara throw several clay spiders but thanks to my ninja reflexes I was able to roll and duck to the side as a smoldering heat hit my bruised body. Dang today was my day off. I felt a heavy weight press on my body as my senses finally came to.

Slick wet flesh rolled from my neck to my lips leaving a faint taste of clay. His other hand moved up to his long golden bang pushing it aside and revealing a camera attached to his eye. He quickly took a picture.

"you truly are a beautiful one little kunochi, yeah."

With that he grabbed the back of my head, brushing his nose against mine as he let out a breath of hot air on my lips. He brought his suprising soft lips down hard dominating my presence. His lips enveloped mine as he ran his tounge along the curve of my mouth. I felt his teeth dig into my bottom lip. As he abruptly pulled away. I had just had my first kiss and it was taken by a madman.

"I am picking up several strong charkas moving this way. Looks like you ninja friends are here, un."

He placed one strong foot on my chest to hold me in place. In his pink and white striped ice cream outfit he bent down and whispered in my ear

"I promise to see you around little bun kunochi, yeah."

I felt the pressure release from my chest as he vanished leaving me feeling pained and quite violated.

The screams and heat of further explosions brought me out of the trance a slow darkness replaced it as I passed out.


	2. A Troubled Artist

Chapter 2

"Dang it!"

I screamed as I threw yet another clay sculpture at the wall of my room. A shock of red filled my peripheral vision.

"You are making a mess of our room, Deidara-san. Please refrain from littering clay all over the ceiling and walls. Whats wrong, anyway? We completed the mission."

Sasori said as he plopped down on the bed handing me an exasperated and knowing look. I turned away from his brown eyes because the color was just too close to hers.

"Whats it to you, puppet-master, yeah?"

I spat back.

"Well leader-sama has assigned us a new task, Deidara-san, and I really don't like working with you when you are in of your moods. "

I turned back to him on his curly red hair knowing that his brown orbs would just throw me into fit. Even though Sasori could be quite a bastard I know that in his own sick way he cares.

"Look, un. I met this kunochi on our last mission. She reminded me of those Chinese women in those ancient drawings. I took a picture with the scope so I could sculpt her when I came back. But eveytime I try to I just…. Can't get the way she holds her eyes right, yeah.."

I looked up at Sasori and watched him as he took in what I just said. He was wearing a very seriuos face and opened his mouth to speak.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

But instead laughed. In my vision I was seeing red again and this time it wasn't his hair. I pulled my hand back preparing to knock his clock clean when I felt charkra strings tighten on my wrist.

"Watch it, pretty boy. Wouldn't want to mess up that face there. Youll get need iot to get this little lady that you are so smitten with."

Sasori said as he pinched my cheeks. I was still seeing red long after he vanished from my sight. I than let out a scream that could be heard from a mile radius. No one here understands what an artist feels when he cant finish his work.


	3. The Cactus

I'm going to post a few chapters today because I'm going to be very busy this week. I have a lot of exams and don't know when I'll be able to update. But never fear because I refuse to abandon a story! Please review this is my first story and id really appreciate constructive criticism.

Chapter 3

I woke up in a white room with yellow sunlight streaming in. I opened my eyes little wider even though the white light burned my brown orbs. I scanned my room with my blurry vision. My eyes landed on a familiar shape and I let my gaze rest there till my sight cleared. Sitting next to my bed was the beautiful Neji Hyuuga. Yes I've had a crush on the stoic cold bastard since he grabbed my hand the day I was handing him some medicine. How warm his hand felt coming from such a cold heart surprised me a filled me with awe. I've been head over heels since.

His deep voice broke me from my thoughts.

"I'm pleased to see that you are ok, Tenten. You suffered severe burns on your right arm. But the medics were able to health them without any scar. Lee was here but he was crying all over you and making idiotic noises so I made him wait outside. I was watching Neji stare at the birds outside when he abrbutly shifted his lavender eyes to my brown ones.

"What did he do to you, Tenten?"

It wasn't the question that made me stutter and shake. It was the murderous anger that coated his usually expersionless orbs.

"Oh.. um..Neji.. he.. served me ice cream.."

I responded lamely. I would have been happy to leave it at that but he asked.

"And what else, Tenten."

His lavender eyes reguared me suspiously. I couldn't hold out any longer I squirmed under his gaze turng my head to avoid his eyes I whispered.

"Than he kissed me…"

I heard a grinding sound and turned back to see him grounding his teeth together. I watched him stand up and like a Hyuuga hurricane storm out of the room. I was quiet for a moment. I about to go backt to sleep when a green hurricane flew into my room.

"My beautiful youthful flower, I am so happy that you have awokenbut I am distarut at what the catus has been muttering. He was saying very unyouthful things. If I heard correctly he said, " I am going to kill that man for touching my girl". Please my loctus, do you know what is troubling the cactus?"

As I processed this information all I could get out was.

"I'm not sure, Lee."


	4. Heavenly heaven

**This chapter is dedicated to BlackTitania Gem for my first official review! I wish I could have thanked the guest but you identify remains a mystery. :c Please review! This is my first story and I'd love to know how to make it better.**

**Chapter 4  
**

Sasori and I trudged through the thick forest on the outskirts of the leaf village. I quickly replayed the instructions for our current mission. Blow up the trade routes on Konoha's west side slowing supply flow therefore when we attack the city will fall easier. Seemed simply enough to me as we were walking I'd snap a few pictures of the birds and lotus flowers.

"Let's stop and eat now, Deidara-san. I'm feeling famished."

Sasori suggested as my stomach growled an agreement. I sat on the soft green grass basking in the sun as I ate my chicken dumplings. I stopped mid-chew. Sensing a chakra presence that shook me to my core. I knew it was her. The muse of my recent works the one that haunted my artist dreams. Sasori must have felt my whole body tighten and stiffen because he gave me a confused look and said

"Deidara-san, are you ok... you seem a bit tense."

"Eh...Heehee...yeah...uh no...I have to go now."

Next thing I knew my legs were flying in her dircection. Towrad the chakra that had left an imprint on my mind. As I neared I saw a glimmer in the sunlight and there she stood in a wide clearing. The place where she stood seemed like a holy shrine, unapproachable. But I still pushed on forward. She grabbed a scroll from around her slim waist shooting out hundreds of kunai that were wrapped around the handles with paper. In midair I watched her pull out a second scroll and summon all the zodiac animals their bodies taken form in balls of fire. The fire lit the paper on the ends of the kunai. The way the animals looked was spectacular. The fiery animals glittered with the kunai to make it look as though the animals just stepped out of the water. The oxymoronic art was enough to blow my mind. I gasped moving my hand to my open mouth. The animals flew toward two hay dummies. I blinked and the dummies were reduced to heaps of ash. The kunochi's art was ultimate. Her art was fleeting.

I fumbled for my bang pleading for my hands to work so I could snap a picture of my kunochi in her true environment. As I finally got my hand to respond I felt a strong dominate chakra approaching. Quickly I masked my chakra muttering under my breath.


	5. The Private Training Grounds

**Chapter 5  
**

The weather outside was perfect as I stepped outside of the hospital. I breathed in the warm fresh air of the leaf village. I climbed the steps to my apartment. I was going to grab some fresh clothes and training gear.

"Tenten, my precious petal!"

I sweat dropped knowing what to expect as I slowly turned around. There clad in green jumpsuits and orange leg warmers was none other than the dynamic duo. They both took one look at me and began to cry.

"Oh Tenten, you do not understand how much joy is filling me now that I see you back to your original youthful self!"

"Lee..."

Said Gai beginning to cry man tears.

"Please Gai-sensai your tears are beginning to fill me with sorrow... No, Gai-sensai! Do not cry!"

Lee sobbed and fell into Gai's arms. Gai pulled Lee tight to him as both of them dropped to the floor in a blubbering heap.

"GAI!"  
"LEE!"  
"GAI!"  
"LEE!"

I cleared my throat before this "man love" could go on any further. Both men looked up to me eyes shining with tears

"TENTEN!"

They screamed in unison and crawled over to my feet.

"EKK! Stop you both are embarrassing me!"

"But, Tenten, we missed you!"

My blush faded away as I realized that they care and well….. Have a weird way of expressing it. I let a small smile peak through.

"I missed you too, Lee."

Lee jumped to his feet first offering an outstretched hand to Gai, who was wiping away the last remnants of his recent man tears, before turning to me. Lee was only inches from my face now when he leaned in and placed a small kiss on my cheek.

"Lee! "

I shrieked wide-eyed! Gai busted in front of us both pulling us in for a big bear hug against his chiseled chest.

"Oh my youthful student! Love is blossoming between you and I am filled with happiness!"

Said Gai with a faraway look and twinkle in his eyes.

"No Gai-sensai I do not love Tenten in that way. It would be wrong of me and I am a gentleman."

I stood shocked. What's happening? I thought.

"Lee, what do you mean?"

"As you both know Neji and I are eternal rivals. But there is one thing that I would never to the cactus and that is break his heart. It is obvious that Neji is in love with our youthful flower here."

Lee said pointing a thumb in my direction.

"I also know this because Gai-sensai and I caught Neji using his byakugan to watch Tenten train in her under-."

At this moment Gai slapped a large hand over Lee's mouth.

"My youthful student we promised Neji to keep this a secret!"

"Oh yes, sensei! I forgot! I will do 2,000 pushups to make up for my forgetfulness!"

Lee stepped forward placing a bandaged hand on my shoulder.

"Please do not think of my kiss as a sign of romantic love. It is merely my way of showing my happiness that you are well again. I know that it is hard for you to refrain from having feelings from me for I am very handsome with a great body and killer sense of fashion. Now I am off!"

Lee winked striking his good guy pose with such a sparkle that I was temporary blinded. Lee hopped off with Gai following suit. And I was once again alone unlocking the door top my apartment. I swiftly grabbed my gear and running on the rooftops I flew to my private training ground.

...

Hours passed and I was drenched in sweat. The heat from my Twelve Heavenly Animals was so intense that I had to take a break. In the shade of a papilla tree I laided flat on my back with the grass tickling my bare arms. I than heard the call of a dove. My body shot up I knew that deep smooth call anywhere. It was Neji. My eyes fell on the glint of a leaf headband at the top of a nearby tree. I watched as the Hyuga flew down from the tree a blur of white with a dark brown cape. He landed in front of me his hair spread around him like wings. Why was this man more beautiful than me?

"Tenten why are you training so hard after you just got out of the hospital?"

Neji inquired piercing my brown eyes with his stunning lavender ones.

"Hee nice to know you care."

His blank expression fell into a frown.

"I'm just kidding, Neji I just wanted to work the kinks out of my system…. Hey this is my private training grounds how did you find me?"

I could have sworn I saw a faint pink blush spread across his face before he turned his head away to observe a small bird sitting in a nearby tree.

"I didn't have a partner to spare with so I decided to go for a walk through the forest when I sensed you chakra."

"Hmm."

I gave a small nod accepting his answer.

"Tenten would you like to get some Chinese food later?"

Neji turned his eyes back to mine a determined look set on his face. For some reason I felt a warmth settling in my stomach that found it was way up to my cheeks. I pushed that down trying hard to mask my surprise. But I slipped out anyway

"Is the famous genius Neji Hyuga asking me out on a date?"

I giggled as I lightly pushed Neji on a chest. In one deft movement Neji grabbed my arms and pulled me forward. I lost my balance and landed on his hard chest. His arm shot up to hold me in place. I could feel nothing but the soft thud of his steady heartbeat.

"Neji…"

I let out his name in a soft whisper before he pulled me in tighter.

"I'm just really happy that you are ok, Tenten."

I decided not to question it instead enjoying the sudden display of affection from my first love.

**Yes! It took me a long time to type out this chapter because of the length. This will be the longest chapter in the story but there are still several chapters to go still! Please share you thoughts!**


	6. MY Muse

**Special thanks to those that have me on alert and have me listed as their favorite author thank you so much! You all keep me motivated. And now on to the next chapter.**

**Chapter 7**

"Hn, seems like someone she knows. "

I watched as she talked to her acquaintance. I patiently waited to take a picture of her in her environment. I found myself itching to see her fly through the air looking almost as artistic as my clay birds. Heehee I love the way her scrolls fly around her like smoke and the way she moves so flawle-

"What the heck is she doing hugging this guy?! Who is he to touch her, MY MUSE? I'm gonna go over there and kick his-.. Why am I getting so mad? She's my muse nothing more. I don't care if she hugs some other guy… yeah?"


	7. The Rare Cactus Flower

**Chapter 8**

I flopped to the ground. Neji. He is the only guy that ever distracted me from my goal of becoming the best kunochi in the leaf village. I felt a smile grace my lips at the thought of being truly recognized. I closed my eyes to daydream when I suddenly felt warm breath on my face. It smelt like curry. I slowly opened my eyes enjoying the last remnants of my daydream.

"Lee..."

"Yes my youthful flower?"

He was so close to my face that I could only see his eyes. I watched them crinkle around the edges at my greeting.

"Lee, what are you doing here?"

"Just came to say hello to my favorite kunochi! "

"Ok let me ask a different question how did you find me ?"

"I saw the cactus walking well he was actually kind of hopping. I asked him what happened but he just kept skipping. I had never seen him so giddy yosh! So I followed his path here. My lotus what have you done to the cactus?"

Lee smiled again still staring into my eyes. As I laid on the ground the image of Neji skipping made me giggle.

"Well Neji came here and asked me on a date!"

I watched Lee's round eyes widen further.

"I accepted and then he pulled me into his arms. And whispered that he missed me."

In a blur of green Lee was jumping up and down his black locks bouncing along his tan face. I righted myself and flipped toward my green beast.

"My lotus oh youthful love is just about the most beautiful thing in all of konoha. Oh yosh I am crying! I am not worthy to witness such beautiful blossoming. The cactus will finally bloom a rare cactus flower."

Lee extended his hand even though it was soaked with man tears and uh man snot I still grabbed it. He flashed me a stunning smile. Just as I was about to be pulled into a warm hug I noticed a small bird perched in a nearby tree and wondered why the bird seemed out of place. I soon realized the bird was made of clay. I heard a familiar voice scream and everything went black.


	8. The Cave

**Chapter 9**

It was all fine. It was all fine till that green loser started hanging all over her. Than he had the nerve to try to touch her. Hn. At least she's with me now. I can feel her heart beat almost on top of mine as I carry her over my shoulder. Sasori is going to give me hell. I carried her to the area in which Sasori and I were going to meet. I shifted her onto my lap and settled myself comfortably on a tree. I checked her over making sure her injuries were only minor. Seizing the opportunity of her momentary unconsciousness I took a picture.

"Now you've done it."

Said a familiar emotionless voice. I felt a deep red crept across my face realizing that I had been caught in a compromising position.

"Tell me Deidara-san what are we supposed to do with her.

I turned my face to my puppet partner. I set my countenance to mock his always serious attitude. I coughed to clear my throat regaining my composure.

"I assume that you have completed the mission successfully on you own, yeah? So because all went well Leader-sama will grant us a few days to relax where I will spend it with my muse. If you go back to the base, and fill out the mission report than I promise not to argue with you over whether art should be fleeting or everlasting for three months, yeah?"

I said giving him my best smile. He pondered this prolonging his answer just to torture my artistic need. He shifted his gaze from the blue sky to my cerulean eyes.

"Make it five months."

My mouth dropped in surprise but I quickly shut it. I narrowed my eyes and through gritted teeth growled my consent.

"Well, Deidara-san,

He smirked,

I'll let you be."

I watched him turn on his heels and fly from branch to branch till he disappeared out of my camera's zoom.

Hn. I'll have to move us to a more secluded area. I scanned the terrain. About a mile away through the thick trees I spotted a hole in the canyon wall. I picked up her lithe body and draped her over my shoulder. Her warmth was so comforting that it irked me I had to set her down on the cold cave floor. When her bare arm touched the freezing rock she mumbled and shifted. I knew she was going to wake up soon so I laid her down and searched her for weapons and scrolls. I hid them behind a rock. I grabbed some firewood and checked my food supply. I had three days to fill the need that this kunochi had festered inside me.


	9. ART!

**This is one of my favorite chapters hope you all like it too! Please review! X3**

**Chapter 10**

The sweet smell of sesame dumplings sent a sensation soaring through my shut down system. My body shot up and my conscience sprang to life. Involuntarily my stomach let off a low growl as I scanned the area. As I looked directly behind me I gasped. There sitting only two feet away from me was Deidara. His blue eye rode up and down my body. I felt a blush blossom like a pink youthful- oh Kami I've been hanging out with Lee and Gai too much. His deep voice disturbed the settled silence.

"Oh little kunochi I'm so glad to see that you are okay."

"I have a name, freak."

I said as I maneuvered my bonded hands to grab for the kunai I kept in my left hair bun.

"And it's Tenten."

This was supposed to be the part where I slit his throat my name still ringing through his ears. But my fingers didn't grasp a kunai only a soft bun of hair.

"Tenten, un."

He smiled at the way that my name rolled from his mouth. He slid over next to me closing the space that separated us. My back and arm pressed into the corner. Without my weapons I was defenseless. He leaned in and sniffed my scent.

"Do you really think that I would l eave you armed? You must think I'm stupid, yeah."

He reached forward to stroke my face but I snapped at his fingers with my mouth.

"Heehee. So that's how you like to play? You aren't the only one that bites, yeah."

He raised his hands palms facing me. He kekki genkai clapped their teeth and lapped at themselves. I frowned at his lavaciousness. He chuckled and scooted back over to the fire. My stomach rumbled again.

"You sound really hungry, Tenten-chan. Come sit next to me and ill feed you."

"I don't need your help, akatuski!"

I huffed,

"And don't call me Tenten-chan!"

"But Tenten-kun. With your hands tied up like that you'll go hungry."

He looked at me with puppy dog eyes and a slight pout on his lips. I rolled my eyes at him. He turned back to the food his long deft fingers juggling the hot dumpling. My eyes glided up his cloak and landed on his face. For a man older than me his was missing the angular counters and lines. His skin still held a little baby fat and a radiant glow.

"Enjoying the view? I am pretty hot, yeah."

He interrupted my studying with a drawl his voice dripping with the smirked that I just knew that adorned his face.

"Come sit next to me, un, and you'll get a better view."

I ignored his comment and asked,

"Why did you kidnap me?"

This question had been on the tip of my tongue since I woke up.

"I was wondering when you'd ask, un, being and S-rank criminal and all I get a bit lonely. When I served you ice cream I looked at your face it reminded me of those Chinese women in the early watercolor paintings, yeah. I tried so hard to sculpt you…. But I couldn't get your eyes right..."

I heard the tone of his voice darken but it quickly changed.

"But now you are here and I can finally sculpt you. OH! Speaking of ancient sculptures one of my favorite is…."

For the next three or four hours I watched Deidara smile, bounce up and down and gesture wildly with his hands. The way he got so worked up over the conversation caused a small smile to tug at my lips. I would have keep watching him but he was now giving me a questioning look.

"What?"

"Well what do you think?"

"About what?"

"Art we've only been talking about it for the past few hours, yeah! Do you agree that it should be fleeting?"

I resisted the urge to say "we?" I thought about the question. A thin line replaced his bright smile as he awaited my answer.

"I guess I agree..."


	10. For Her Love of Dandelions

Chapter 11

My heart jumped. She agreed with me. I gushed.

"OH Tenten-kun! I'm so excited! Please explain, yeah!"

She looked at me those beautiful brown eyes reading my face, the small smile that sat at the corners of her mouth lifted into a full out grin.

"Well,"

She said

"When I summon my weapons they are truly at their peak for a few fleeting seconds before they come crashing down."

She was so exuberant to be given the opportunity to talk about the things that brought her joy in life. Her luminescent expression made me feel warmer and I found myself never wanting to see that look fall from her face.

"So, um, Tenten-kun what else do you like, un?"

Her stunning smile never faltered but her eyes shot up to the ceiling in a thoughtful manner. She pulled her gaze back to me and said.

"I really like dandelions."

She paused examining the inquisitive expression I had set on my countenance. She continued.

"Dandelions are truly underappreciated. They grow in such an ugly place yet manage to maintain some form of beauty."

My eyes widened with surprise. She spoke like a true artist. She was listening to me. Answering back. AGREEING for Kami's sake. I took a deep breath as I felt the empty space deep in my chest fill. I think she'd be what other people call a friend.


	11. Morphing Aesthetics

Thank you all for reviewing. Of course extra love to my #1 Deidara fangirl BlackTitania Gem. Thank you Allie for bringing attention to my mislabeling the chapters and as for my latest Guest reviewer: I don't mean to make the chapters so short I just like to start a new chapter every time the view points are switched. If you have any more questions, comments or concerns feel free to speak your mind!

Chapter 12

The last remints of an S-rank criminal disappeared from his appearance. I watched him curiously as he help up a long finger giving me the universal gesture to wait for just one moment. With the same hand he dug into his cloak producing a small lump of clay. He turned around back facing me. I know my first reaction to this situation should have been fear because well I had no idea what he was doing. But fear was not my initial reaction instead I was greatly intrigued and found myself leaning in toward him trying to get a peak over his broad shoulders. No matter how far I leaned in I couldn't get a clear view because his high pony tail was blocking my line of sight. I huffed a sigh and sat back to patiently wait.

After a minute or two of comfortable silence he turned back around. In his large square hands he delicately cupped a small sculpture. It was a single dandelion. He scooted his body closer to me elongating his reach cradling the sculpture with a gentleness one does not expect from an S-rank criminal. He was offering me a gift.

Something tanged my conscience. I knew that if I accepted his gift it'd be like a small betrayal against Konoha. But I already knew that I didn't care. No one had ever made me a gift. Back in Konoha I was the forgettable plain girl with the infortune of being placed on the same team of two prodigies. My arms began to reach out bonded hands mirroring Deidara's stance. I realized that with this act Deidara was trying to prove something. That he cared about me. He had showed that he cared about me more in a few hours than Neji had in several years. He cared about me without sprouting a lecture on youth.

I felt the weight of the betrayal slowly being lowered into my hands. I found that it wasn't that heavy. I looked back up soon enough to watch him let out a sigh and have his demeanor visibly relax. I offered him a grateful smile palming my first lovely gift.

Deidara leaned back against the wall took a deep breath and resumed his conversation about art.


	12. Itachi's Apron

Chapter 13

I found myself conversing with Tenten late into the night. I had just finished discussing one of my favorite modern manga artists Osamu Tezuka when I heard a whispering rhythmic breathing coming from the kunochi in the corner. Her eyes were shut tight and I found myself admiring the simple and relax expression that she was currently sporting on her beautiful face.

I placed my arms behind my head shifting into a more comfortable position. As I drifted off to sleep images of a certain kunochi danced in my mind.

…

I sighed as my naturally early alarm clock went off in my mind. I always found it irritatingly ironic how I wasn't much of a morning person yet found myself waking up at the wee break of dawn. My mood lifted a bit as I was greeted with the sight of a sleeping panda. Strands of hair had fallen around her tan face each piece ending with a slight yet delicate curl.

I watched her sleep for a few moments admiring the curves of her young face. She suddenly shifted mumbling something unintelligible which effectively broke me from my concentration.

I dug into my akatsuki cloak for the tuber ware containing my now dwindling food supply. Of course all I had was sesame dumplings. I swear if Itachi didn't know how to make these so darn good I'd tell him to learn to cook something new! As I began rekindling the fire to reheat my food I found myself laughing at the image of Itachi wearing his favorite blue and green plaid apron putting around the kitchen.


	13. The Scorching Heat of Dumplings

Chapter 14

Is that sesame dumpling I smell…again? I wasn't complaining though. Back in Konoha being Gai-sensai's student and all I wasn't at all permitted to be eating anything fried or tasty for that matter. Not that his strict and watchful eye always caught me. I grudgingly tried to focus on my surroundings shaking the last remnants of my previous dream. My eyes rested on the man crouching in front of me. An amused smile danced on his lips as he hummed a tune and heated up breakfast.

"Dumplings again?"

I questioned in a voice made husky with sleep.

"Good morning, Tenten-kun! Going to eat today, yeah?"

He flashed me a wide beautiful grin.

"… Yes… but only to keep up my energy!"

"Come over here, un. I've set a plate for you. "

He patted the spot next to him in a welcoming gesture. I obliged settling next to him. He used his other hand to deftly pop the steaming hot dumping in his mouth using a pair of chopsticks. I amusingly watched him roll the dumpling around in his mouth in an effort to cool the scorching temperature. He used the same pair of chopsticks to grab my food.

"Hn, you're using the same chopsticks to feed me?"

He placed the dumpling in my mouth and to my pleasant surprise it had cooled off quite a bit. As I chewed my food I watched him absorb my question. An amused smirk form on his lips as he let the following words fly off his tongue.

"Hm Tenten-kun, you are worried about such a trivial matter as me using the same chopsticks to feed you after our passionate exchange of saliva a little less than a week ago."

In a very ungraceful manner I choked on my dumpling coughing and hacking all over the place. After I had finally calmed myself (Deidara doing the opposite as he was having quite a fit of laughter) I silently cursed myself for asking such a question. A searing hot blush now occupying my face. Deidara sat back up still wearing that smirk and asked.

"By the way, cutie how did you like it?"

I swore I almost fainted from the intense heat surrounding my body and the way that his eyes were hungrily eating my gaze. I think that my rising body temperature must have seared a few of my brain cells because I quickly retorted.

"I-I've had better!"

I really don't know why I said that first off it was a complete lie and secondly because his expression quickly darkened. He turned his head so I could no longer read his facial expression. After a few seconds he turned his countenance back to me. His expression had done a complete 180. He softened his features and a tiny smile graced his lips. When his eyes locked with mine I could see him softly chewing at the corner of is lip with indecision. I wondered if it was my mind playing tricks on me or if Deidara's face was really getting closer. My suspicions were conformed when his soft lips met mine.

I didn't flinch or try to move away. My body stayed froze on the spot. I felt his velvet lips begin to glid against mine letting me know that this was not a mistake. I still didn't push him away even as his hand gracefully landed on the small of my back. He wasn't kissing me like the first time. The animalistic need was replaced by a gentle and loving touch. Too many emotions to make sense of sprang up in my heart and began to leak out in the form of tears.

I was subconsciously kissing him back. Our lips moved in time like butterflies flying together in the open air.

He pulled back first and we each tried desperately to gauge the others emotions. I found that our countenances mirrored each other's in a homogenous mixture of care and confusion.


	14. The Chipping of Hardened Paint

**Hee. This update has been err a bit late. Sorry. :/ this story is coming to an end and I kinda don't want it too. Oh well! Hope you like it. Of you do feel free to let me know by dropping me a review. ;D **

**Chapter 15 **

My eyes franticly searched her tear stained face. I felt a pang in my once dead heart. She was crying because she was scared of me. I was an Akatsuki member. And in the knowledge of leaf kunochis Akatsuki were monsters. I brought my hands up to my face covering it with a feeling of shame. I turned from her and all her confusion. I ran my left hand through my long blond bang. I wanted to look into her eyes and show her that I'd never hurt her. Why would I ever hurt the one that had grabbed my blood stained hand and pulled me away from the jaws of sin? She was kunochi trained to read emotions and right now I needed her to do so because I knew I lacked the words to convey my devotion. I took a deep breath and willed myself to drop the façade that took me years to paint. Just to show her how thankful I am to have a friend. One that listened and showed my love. Quickly I swung my gaze over to meet hers.

Sadly, blue did not clash with brown as her own eyes were now cast downward. She was intently studying my cloak. I frowned as she stared deep into the darkness of my cloak with fear.

I understood.

The cloak that I wore was like a flag darkened by all the bodies and burned stained with splatters of innocent blood. I let out a deep sigh and nodded to myself mentally agreeing with my next plan of action. I held my head up high and swiftly stood up. I turned to face her. I stared hard into her eyes letting her know that there was going to be no regret. Never breaking her gaze I reached for the top of my cloak pulling down the collar. My other hand followed suit grasping for the zipper and tugging downward. It seemed like time was passing through an iceberg as the flag of the akatsuki tumbled off my shoulders spilling like milk on the cave floor.

Finally breaking the gaze I bent down to pick up the flag. Pinching the hem of the collar I tossed it behind a rock out of her line of sight. I unbuckled the pouch that I had tightly fastened around my waist feeling the weigh fall from my hips. I was letting down all the walls that years of arrogance and pride built. For her. And I didn't regret one bit of it.

Letting out a breath that I didn't know I was holding I turned back around. She had once again ceased looking at me attention once again held by the akatuski cloak. Her brown orbs were fixated on the rock. Her body was rigid tense with the fear that the cloak would come back and like a monster engulf me once again.

Feeling satisfied that the cloak would not return to its position on my shoulders she cautiously shifted her eyes from the rock to my feet tracing my body up to my knees. I heard her sigh as her body finally relaxed. Tenten's eyes flew up the rest of my anatomy and then landed on my eyes. She smiled and I melted. I dropped to my knees in front of her and she took me into her arms. I was accepted. I was truly accepted. My past. My present. My quirks. My personality. Me.

"Deidara…"

That was the first time that she had said my name.


	15. To Never Forget

**I apologize for this dragged out update. I've been so busy lately and my motivation for updating this story has long since fizzled out. But, I really want to thank all those that supported me in my first story. Your reviews, favs, and follows pushed me to complete this story. And now, without further ado, I give you the last chapter of Ice Cream with a Little Something Special. **

**Chapter 12 **

My sense sprang to life, every muscle in my body tightening with the knowledge that he was here.

Still blurry from sleep I rolled out of the bi color arms that I grew to love. Deidara mumbled intelligible sleep talk and smiled warmly against my neck. I turned to warn him but my words were still caught in my throat blocked by a chunk of fear. The sound of pebbles crunching under shinboi sandals invaded the slumbering silence of the small cave.

"Tenten…"

Panic.

I feverently turned my head to address the intruder.

_You always came at the wrong times. _

His pale moons regarded me taking in my sweat drenched tear stricken face and I knew that he misinterpreted my expression thinking Deidara had done the worst.

His affectionate gaze raked over my bond body, blood line trait activated he searched for wounds. All the affection drained from his face as his eyes landed on the snoring blond next to me, one arm still wrapped possessively around my waist.

Neji's eyes narrowed.

He was fuming such a murderous aura that it actually shook Deidara from his dormancy. He blinked lazily before he fully registered the seething Hyuga in front of him.

"Oh shi-", Deidara started before Neji wrapped a pale clutch around his mesh shirt and threw him out the cave opening. I could hear his hard muscular body break through several forest trees. I flinched, somehow feeling the pain that Deidara had just experienced.

Neji turned his attention back to me his intense gaze softening ever so slightly as he scanned my dirty face, "Don't worry, Tenten. It's all going to be ok thanks to the tracking seal I placed on you when you were in the hospital. You're safe now and I can't wait to take you home", small relieved smile just sprouting on his hardened countenance before turning and leaping out the cave.

His hair flew like a cape except this time he wasn't my hero.

Fear clutched my entire body and panic beat on my heart like a bird just pushing to start flight. I began to maneuver myself inching my way to the entrance of the cave when I spotted a black mass behind a rock. I turned my head on its side to capture a better view of the object and realization slapped me across the face. It was Deidara's clock and belt containing his only chance of survival; exploding clay.

"Oh, Kami, no."

I quickened my inching finally meeting my goal. I looked out into the blinding sunlight cursing my eyes to adjust faster. After a few seconds of blinking away swirling sunspots, I was able to make out brutally animalistic movement about 30 ft. away.

My eyes locked on Neji, his hands stabbing at Deidara's charka points like precise daggers. Neji made to close the last point when Deidara stumbled backwards creating distance. Deidara reached behind his head and pulled out a single kunai from his high ponytail. It was one of my kunai taken from my Twelve Heavenly Animals scroll.

Both Neji and Deidara sprang forward channeling chakra to their feet they advanced with a leap into the cloudless sky. The paper on the end of my kunai flapped senselessly in the wind and Neji had his arms positioned ready to strike the final blow.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed from deep in my clenched gut. The declaration of pain feel on deaf ears because right as Neji's finger closed off the last chakra point Deidara slit Neji's jugular, blood sprinkling in the previously unblemished sky. I began fumbling forward with blurry vision as both shinboi flopped to the ground in the lifeless way I had grown accustomed to.

I hopped to his side.

_No, no, no, no, no not him. Not the one that showed me that there were things in this life worth living for. _

I fell down beside him maneuvering his head so that his long blond hair lay sprawled out over my lap like the wings of a butterfly.

_I'll never forget what you taught me._

A small wistful smile graced his blood soaked lips.

"Tenten..." he gurgled as his cerulean blue eyes crinkled around the edges with unparalleled affection before closing for the last time.

**Wow. I completed my first multi-chapter story. I wrote this so many months ago. *Sigh* Well, on to the next one. And for the last time I hope you enjoyed this. Thank you.**


End file.
